


more than a meme

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Garcia finds something that works just as well as a cat meme to take her mind off a case.





	more than a meme

**Author's Note:**

> For the New years 100 in 100 prompt : sound
> 
> So over Christmas I started to look at season 12 of Criminal Minds because I am so far behind. I didn’t get through the first scene between Luke and Garcia without shipping them!

Garcia gets out into the field very rarely and it's hard for her to get used to the sounds and noises outside her little sanctum. The comforting whirring of her computers' disks, the click of her fingernails against the keyboard, the noises the computer makes as it runs its searches and an answer bings up; she can't hear any of that, not sitting in the middle of the local police department, with Wi-Fi that's barely worthy of the name, with deputies running around chasing their tails and getting in the way of the FBI, who are trying to work out a profile as they talk to the husband of the latest missing woman. 

Which is not exactly the easiest interview they've ever done, because the husband is beside himself with worry over his missing wife and he's also trying to juggle an eight month old baby on his knee. An eight month old baby girl who, with all the the acuity of a baby who can pick up on the tension in the air, suddenly starts crying loudly. 

Garcia might not have any kids of her own, but she's godmother to three adorable angels so she's soothed her fair share of crying babies. So she's taking a step towards the sound before she even registers what she's doing. She's not surprised when JJ, mom to two of those three angels she was just thinking about, falls into step beside her, probably intent on doing the same thing as Garcia. 

She is surprised when Luke beats them both to it. 

He and Emily are conducting the interview and he doesn't blink as he stands up and scoops the baby - Janie, Garcia knows - into his arms, first lifting her up high into the air, the sudden change in position making the baby stop crying momentarily, probably due to sheer surprise. Luke smiles up at her, broad and beaming, before bringing her close to his chest, cupping the back of her head and bringing his lips close to her ear. 

It's quite the sight, and that's before the sound of "Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star," being sung in Spanish reaches Garcia's ears. 

She's not aware of making a sound but she must, because JJ's voice, low and amused, comes from right beside her. "Garcia... what was that?" 

"What?" Garcia doesn't look at her friend, can't take her eyes away from Luke holding that baby and singing softly to her and damn if the kid isn't quietening down, looking up into Luke's eyes and starting to smile. 

Garcia knows exactly how she feels. 

"That sound you just made." JJ sounds even more amused and Garcia shakes her head but still doesn't look away. 

"Oh, nothing, nothing... just the sound of my ovaries exploding, that's all." Garcia only realises she's spoken aloud when JJ hastily stifles a laugh. "I did not say that. I did not even think that." JJ snickers again and maybe Luke hears that or maybe the newbie just has some kind of newbie profiler sixth sense thing going on because he turns slightly, just enough that he's facing JJ and Garcia. His smile widens, like he knows what they're talking about, and he shrugs with the shoulder that Janie's not leaning against. Janie, who is now staring up at Luke, completely entranced. 

She's definitely not the only one. 

And when Luke's eyes meets Garcia's, she knows he knows it too. 

Damn it. 

"I have... my computer... I need to..." She can't string a sentence together as she begins to make her way back to her computer but she can feel two pairs of eyes on her the whole way back. 

She also doesn't speak Spanish, but she can't get the sound of that song, of Luke singing it, out of her head. 

It's not cat memes, but it does the same job.


End file.
